


Волшебные холмы

by Mister_Key, Visenna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/pseuds/Visenna
Summary: Тони без ума от груди Стива





	Волшебные холмы

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на мини-фест к 8 марта на фразу:  
> \- Сэр, боюсь, он настаивает.  
> \- Стой насмерть, Джарвис, у меня свидание.

— Сними ее. Нет, оставь. Нет, скажи, что _я_ могу ее снять!

Стив, раскрасневшийся от поцелуев, приподнял бровь и подождал, пока Тони определится с выбором. Тот, наконец, решил и потянул жадные руки к возмутительно тесной, тонкой, местами влажной форменной футболке, дернул ее вверх — и замер, облизывая взглядом показавшиеся из-под ткани налитые грудные мышцы. 

— Это просто несправедливо. У меня все мозги стекают в член, когда я вижу тебя в ней. Скажи, ты нарочно, да?

— Тони, это всего лишь футболка. Я не понимаю, почему она так тебя раздражает.

— Да ладно, не понимает он, — фыркнул Тони и благоговейно положил ладонь на выпуклую, живую, гладкую грудь. Тут у Стива было более чем в порядке — настолько, что глаз не отвести. — И она меня не раздражает, она... ну, я бы сказал, что заводит, но это неправда, заводишь меня ты. Но в этой второй коже — особенно, так понятней?

— Не намного, — улыбнулся Стив и на мгновение прижал руку Тони своей ладонью. — Но у тебя так горят глаза, что удержаться невозможно.

— Эта футболка на два размера меньше, чем нужно, мне все время кажется, что она вот-вот на тебе треснет, и я хочу быть рядом, если это произойдет, — объяснил Тони, непроизвольно облизываясь. — Прикрою тебя собой от чужих похотливых взглядов. 

— И от своих? — Стив прищурился. — Потому что я против. Мне нравится, как ты на меня смотришь, Тони.

Тони чуть не застонал в голос; он скользнул ладонями по широким грудным мышцам, зацепил большими пальцами торчащие горошины сосков, подавил желание прижаться щекой и потереться... А потом решительно взялся за ворот футболки и дернул изо всех сил. Ткань треснула и разошлась, Стив охнул от удивления, а Тони впился губами в съежившийся комочек плоти, втянул в рот, подразнил языком и оторвался — только на минутку, глотнуть воздуха и посмотреть Стиву в лицо. У того скулы обметало красным, губы припухли, глаза горели яростным голубым огнем, который с таким накалом полыхал только на поле боя или в постели. Тони любил разжигать этот огонь, толкать Стива все ближе к неведомому краю, толкать и с замиранием сердца ждать падения — вместе, вместе, не выпуская друг друга из объятий.

— Охренительный, — только и смог сказать Тони. — Ты охренительный, Стив. 

Тот ответил стоном, и Тони продолжил занятие. Он гладил, щупал, пощипывал гладкие твердые мышцы, вылизывал и прикусывал, чувствуя, как все сильнее кружится голова. Стив не сопротивлялся, принялся подставляться под поцелуи, а потом как-то удивленно охнул, замер, залившись румянцем, и по его спортивным штанам медленно расплылось влажное пятно.

— Ты… Сти-и-и-в, — протянул Тони. — Тебе это настолько нравится? А что тебе нравится больше всего? Как я стискиваю твою грудь, прикусываю соски, облизываю?..

— Как ты стонешь и трешься об меня, как у тебя темнеют глаза и учащается дыхание. — Стив говорил не своим голосом: низким, хриплым, задыхающимся. Этот голос творил с Тони сумасшедшие вещи, и противиться им Тони не мог и не хотел.

— Господи, — пробормотал он и подтолкнул Стива к постели. — Ляг, а? Ага, и подушку под спину... ох, Стив, я столько всего хочу с тобой сделать — и облизать, и потереться, и трахнуть в эту роскошь... 

Он целовал и щупал напряженные мышцы груди, понимая, что Стив сейчас или изумится, или запротестует, или и то и другое разом, и все-таки был не в силах перестать.

— Трахнуть? Как?.. — выдохнул Стив, падая на кровать спиной вперед. Иногда это изумляло Тони до потери речи: безусловное доверие, которое Стив демонстрировал походя, будто ничего не значащую мелочь. А иногда заводило до звездочек в глазах — вот как сейчас, когда он сам себе напоминал однопотоковый алгоритм: вижу цель, не вижу препятствий. Но черт побери, он давно хотел уговорить Стива попробовать… а тут, кажется, и уговаривать не придется.

Он склонился к Стиву, щедро облизал восхитительно гладкую и манящую ложбинку груди, сдернул с себя штаны вместе с трусами и устроился над Стивом, оседлав его.

— Не тяжело? — хрипло спросил он. Самому Тони было еще как тяжело: мозги отключались стремительно. — Сожми их покрепче, Стив... да, вот так...

Стив, кажется, понял, почувствовал, как Тони было надо — стиснул ладонями свою роскошь, так что заострившиеся соски смотрели строго вверх, а ложбинка, блестящая от слюны, стала глубокой, как горная расщелина, и посмотрел из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Тони зарычал, притерся пылающим членом к мягкому и влажному, двинулся вперед, завороженно глядя на то, как головка члена выскальзывает с другой стороны, практически упираясь Стиву в подбородок.

Он с трудом хватал ртом воздух и медленно двигался, скользя членом и почти что доставая головкой до раскрытых блестящих губ. Еще одно движение, еще... только посмотреть, как подрагивают ресницы Стива, такие золотые и длинные, как он непроизвольно облизывается не то от жадности, не то от того, что рот пересох...

Тони сжал себя у основания. Не хотелось спустить так быстро. Он жадно поцеловал Стива в губы, спустился ниже и принялся терзать и нежить губами и языком восхитительные твердые полушария. Первым попал в плен правый сосок: Тони несколько раз лизнул его, сильно надавливая языком, потом втянул в рот, аккуратно прикусил зубами. Стив коротко всхлипнул и выгнулся навстречу, одновременно пытаясь потереться о задницу Тони крепким стояком.

— Сейчас, — пообещал Тони, переключаясь на левый сосок. — Сейчас, Стив, я тебя хорошенько измучаю, и вот тогда...

Новый всхлип подтвердил правильность выбранного пути: Стив был в восторге, еще бы! Он погладил Тони по затылку, прижимая чуть теснее, и выговорил:

— Я никогда не думал, что...

Что это так заводит? Что Тони может сходить с ума от его груди — от всего Стива, да, и еще немножечко сильнее — от этих изумительных, невероятных...

— Я зато думал. Аж ладони дымились, — признался Тони и свел пойманные мышцы вместе, насколько получилось. Забрать оба соска в рот не вышло, но он заработал между ними языком, и почувствовал, как Стив мелко дрожит от подступающего оргазма. — А, вот как тебе нравится...

— Тони!..

Тони и самого потряхивало, страшно не хватало пальцев, языков и губ, чтобы заласкать, присвоить, пометить собой всю шелковую золотистую роскошь, доверчиво предложенную ему в полное обладание. Похоже, больше всего Стива вело, когда жесткие и грубые ласки чередовались с почти невесомыми касаниями. Тони крепко стиснул в пальцах один сосок, дразня другой самым кончиком языка — мелкими быстрыми движениями.

— Я... сейчас...

Да, Тони тоже был на грани. Он прикусил торчащий сосок, снова облизал, утешая и чувствуя, как Стива колотит, как его самого протряхивает предоргазменная дрожь, прохрипел:

— Еще секунду потерпи.

По лицу Стива было видно, что он не может ждать, но — мужественный парень старой закалки, привычный к трудностям! — он кивнул и закусил губу. Тони мгновенно оседлал его и снова вдвинул член в вожделенную ложбинку. Теперь Стив держал себя сам, сжимая что было сил, и ничто не мешало Тони быстро и часто трахать его грудь. Мокрую, блестящую, гладкую, охуительную грудь...

Он кончил так быстро, что в другое время устыдился бы, но Стив спустил в ту же секунду, как теплая сперма ударила ему почти в лицо, раскатилась каплями по шее и груди, как диковинное ожерелье, так что нечего было стыдиться. Тони обессиленно сполз в сторону, напоследок несколько раз проведя языком по покрасневшей коже. Следы его поцелуев и укусов начали выцветать, вызывая желание немедленно вернуть все как было. Вот этот засос на левой груди, например, смотрелся, по мнению Тони, очень неплохо. Но как только он примерился его подновить, прозвучал сигнал общего сбора.

— Не-е-е-т! — простонал он и попытался накрыть голову подушкой. — Ну почему сейчас?

— Хорошо, что этого не случилось десять минут назад — было бы куда обиднее, — отозвался Стив, которому очевидно тоже не хотелось выбираться из постели.

— Мы не закончили, — пообещал Тони, чудовищным усилием воли отклеиваясь от Стива.

— Еще бы, — Стив поднялся одним гибким движением и голодно и хищно, будто и не было двух оргазмов, уставился на Тони. Точнее, на его задницу. — У меня, знаешь, тоже есть давняя фантазия.

— Я знаю, что мне с тобой невероятно повезло, — ухмыльнулся Тони, натягивая поддоспешник, прилипавший к телу в самых неожиданных местах. — Но иногда забываю об истинных размерах этого везения.

— Прошу прощения, все Мстители собрались на взлетной площадке, — вмешался Джарвис. — Ждут только вас.

— Пусть взлетают, догоним в воздухе!

— Тони!..

— Что такое, Кэп? Я, между прочим, стараюсь сэкономить нам каждую секунду, чтобы побыстрее начать воплощать в жизнь твои заветные желания.

Стив сгреб его в охапку и поцеловал — решительно, крепко, так, что перехватило дыхание и зазвенело в ушах.

— Понял, заткнулся, — буркнул Тони, хотя неудержимая улыбка так и просилась на лицо. — Пора спасать мир.

— Пора, — кивнул Стив, снова поцеловал его и крайне неохотно отпустил, медленно превращаясь из горячего, родного и очень-очень неприличного Стива Роджерса в Капитана Америку, образец морали и защиту нации. — Но вечером?

— Обязательно, — подтвердил Тони. Он чувствовал себя в силах раскатать любого врага в тонкий блин, только чтобы поскорей добраться до дома, забаррикадироваться и никого ни за что не пускать. 

Примерно так и получилось. Ну, почти.

Они со Стивом только успели содрать с себя пропотевшие, пропахшие дымом и гарью вещи и уйти в душ, где Тони зачарованно любовался каплями воды, стекавшими по широкой груди, и пытался понять, как дожить до утра, не затрахав Стива до смерти, когда Джарвис, вежливо покашляв, сообщил:

— Сэр, входящий от директора Фьюри.

— Ты знаешь, куда его послать, правда ведь?

— Директор не любит, когда его игнорируют, сэр.

— А я не люблю, когда меня отрывают от важных дел. Скинь ему отчет по миссии, видео-футаж и заблокируй линию.

— Сэр, боюсь, он настаивает.

— Стой насмерть, Джарвис, у меня свидание.

— У _нас_ свидание, — сказал Стив и подхватил голого мокрого Тони под ягодицы, прижав к стене душа. — А если Фьюри продолжит настаивать, покажи ему _эту_ видеозапись.


End file.
